Purring Kitty
by Joshly
Summary: Jasper has a little surprise for Alice. Warning: Pet play, Smutt, fetish, lemon, One shot AH, I am not SM


Alice got home after a long tiring day of work. She put her bag down and called for her husband: "Jasper, I am home, honey" "Alice, put your stuff down, get into the bedroom and remove your clothes. I'll be there in a minute" " Are you serious?" "Alice, you will do this right now, or I'll have to punish you and don't speak without being told to do so!"

As soon as she heard those words, she hurried up the stairs into their bedroom, dropped all her clothes on the floor and resumed her submissive position. She kneeled on the floor, knees shoulder width apart und head turned down to look at the carpet.

She couldn't believe that this was happening now. They usually talked before a session to make sure they both were in the right mood to dive into this world of pure ectasy as Jasper liked to call it.

It was really Jaspers idea to pimp their sex life with toys and D/s games. But she was glad, that he proposed it.

Jasper entered the room almost noiselessly, holding a huge bag in his hands with all those new toys he bought today to make Alice' wildest wishes come true. Oh he knew what she liked and a few nights ago he got the perfect idea to tame his little kitty.

"Alice" he purred "close your eyes, I got a little surprise for you". She closed her eyes without a second thought and listened to everything around her. He put a blindfold over her eyes and got a few toys out of the bag.

Jasper had bought a set of fluffy black cats ears which he put right on her head. "Do you have an idea what this is Alice" He asked, "No Master" "Well, then I'll just go ahead and give you some time to figure it out. Get on the bed with your back up and spread your legs." She quickly complied and felt him spreading some cool gel into her tight hole, before pushing two of his fingers into her. She let out a soft moan and he added another one. "Oh you seem to like it Alice, well then you will love my surprise." He got a butt plug with an attached cats tail out of his bag and put more gel onto it. "Just relax and it will be over soon." He mumbeld soothingly while pushing the big plug into her anus. It took her some time to get used to the intrusion. This plug was bigger, than anything they had used before. Finally it entered her and her muscles fit around the slender parts of the plug to keep it safely in place. "Yeah, honey, I know you like that. So do you want a second guess on what's that on your head?" "I think they are ears master" She whispered. "Yes, and what about the plug did you feel something attached to it?" "I felt a tail, master" "Yes my Alice a tail and ears, so what do you think you are tonight?" " A Kitten master"

Jasper smiled at her and purred loudly."And what do Kittens drink" "Milk, Master"

"Oh stupid little Kitty, I thought you would figure out, that kittens don't talk. Now I need to punish you." He grabbed the bag and pulled a huge paddle and a black ball gag out. He strapped the gag into her mouth and said:"We don't want you to mess up again, do we Kitty?"

She shook her head and pushed her bottom into his direction to signal that she was ready for the punishment. "15 strokes with the paddle should be enough to make you understand that little kittens don't speak." She whimpered and nodded her head.

He started with low considerate strokes across her bottom, which turned into stronger ones. After 12 she was almost in tears and started sobbing. "No sobbing Kitty" Jasper chastised and paddled her 3 more times.

She felt him turning around on the bed to get something he had placed on the floor. "Now little kitty. Give me your right paw!" She handed him her hand and he put something around it that felt like leather. "These kitty are your new paws. Those will make sure, that you can't use your hands properly. He did this to her left hand and both of her feet. After he was done he looked proudly at his kitten. "You do really look like a little kitty now. He removed her blindfold and told her to look at herself in the mirrow, "See, how sexy your are, my little one?" She started purring and rubbed her hand against his leg.

"Now now, don't get to excited down there. I got another little surprise for you. Sit down on the bed and spread your legs!" he ordered. She complied and felt something cold and round being pushed in her already soaked pussy. "Mhh my little kitten seems to like this game. I tell you what we will do now. I still need to eat dinner and since you are my little pet right now, I have to cook and you will wait on the couch. You will know where to sit, I put a little pillow on there for you. We don't want any cat's hairs on there now, do we?" He started walking out of the room."Kitty I am wating for you. And yes I want you to crawl" Alice slowly crawled out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room. Sure enough there was a little pillow on the couch on which she curled her body and tried to find a comfortable position. Jasper checked on her once or twice but she didn't acknowledge him. She would play the role of his kitty very good. Suddenly the door bell sounded and she tensed. She lay naked on the couch with a cats ears and a tail attached to her and couldnt even get away fast enough because of those paw shows Jasper put on her. He sensed her distress and came over to pet her across the head "No need to worry kitty, I'll take care of our visitor.

He opened the door and after hearing the worst spoken word her heart stopped. It was her brother Edward. "Hey Jazz, I wanted to know if you still needed the chipping needle for your new cat? I got it today, so I thought maybe you would want me to chip your cat, since it can be painful if you do it wrong." Jasper was silent for a little moment. "Yes, I think I'd like you do to it. I don't want to cause my kitty any pain.

Alice tensed up even more. Chipping? Okay they talked about it, that was allright with her, but being chipped by her own brother? Nooo way.

"Edward, I need to tell you something about my new kitty, though?" "Yeah what's wrong, is she sick? Do you want me to check on her?" "No, shes allright, I just need to tell you that its.... Alice." He practically whispered the last part of the sentence. "Who is it Jazz? I am afraid I didn't get it" "It's Alice he said a little louder. "Alice, like my sister Alice?" He must have nodded. "Wow I need to see this?" He said and walked into the living room. "Oh my god, Ali, I can't believe it" Alice was so emberassed she just closed her eyes and hoped that Edward would leave soon. Edward walked around the couch and looked at his little sister "Ehm Jazz, do they produce all this stuff for dogs, too? I think I might want to try this with Bella." Jazz started laughing: "Yes you can get it for dogs, too, but my Ali is a little kitten." "Yeah, I see that now. So do you really want to chip her? O god, do you really want me to chip her?" He asked shocked. "Yeah well you said it wouldn't be that painful, right?" "Yes, that's true. So Alice are you allright with this?" Alice nodded her head and rubbed her shoulders against the couch to signal that she was ready. "Well let me go get some alcohol to desinfect her skin and we can get started."Edward said and left the room. "I am so proud of you Alice" Jasper whispered and she started purring, while he petted her head. Edward desinfected her skin and got the needle out of his pocket. "Wow this thing is huge" Jazz said shocked. "Well it has a chip in it. It's supposed to be this size. Do you want to see Alice?" Edward asked. She shook her head and looked down. "Well then let's get this over with" Edward said and put the needle right on the spot between her shoulder blades where he wanted to chip her. Right at that moment when he pushed the needle in, Jasper pushed the button on his remote control to the little device he inserted into Alice core. She started moaning right away and didn't even feel the chipping. "Wow, whats wrong, Alice, I tried to be careful" Edward said alarmed. "No, thats allright, it's just a little toy I bought for her. I thought now would be the perfect time to test it." Edward started laughing. "Well you're probably right, she was the nicest kitten, I have ever had the chance to chip. So I better get going now. Bella is waiting at home." "Yeah thanks for helping" Jasper answered. Edward gave Alice a little kiss on the forehead and whispered. "Don't scratch his eyes out for letting me do the chipping, He was just scared, that he would hurt you" "Alice nodded and he left without a glance back.

Alice stayed put on the couch, still with the vibrating egg inside of her and Jasper started the dinner in the kitchen. Alice was getting hotter and hotter, because of the little vibrating egg and started moaning and meowing really loud. Jasper finally heard her and realized his mistake. "Oh my little kitty, did I forget to turn it off?" Alice nodded. "Well I think I can help you out here" He said and started rubbing her clit while Alice couldn't hold her orgasm any longer. "Please come for me kitty" Jasper whispered and Alice happily obliged.

Jasper picked his little kitten up and carried her to the kitchen where he had set up a corner with a bowl of dinner and milk. "Eat kitty" he said and pushed her to the corner. "Oh hold on, I knew I forgot something" he smiled and took the gag out of her mouth. "You are not allowed to say anything, don't forget that kitten. Alice turned away from him and started eating out of her bowl. It wasn't easy and she made a mess with all the food and milk. "Oh kitty, now, we need to give u a little bath I think" Alice nodded frantically. "Follow me to the bathroom" Alice slowly crawled upstairs where Jasper already waited with towels and a set up bath tub. He took the cats ears from her head and detachted the tail from the plug. " The plug stays in, kitty, but I really don't want the tail wet" he said.

He took the little vibtrating egg out of her and put her in the tub. After slowing washing her hair and body he took her out, toweled her dry and reattachted the tail, ears and the ballgag.

"Now Alice, since we are here in the bathroom, do you need to use it?" She nodded and he started smiling. " I thought so and I prepared something. He pulled a huge cat litter box out from under the sink, where she didn't see it before. Alice looked shocked at him. "Com on honey it's not that bad. I have seen u peeing before" He said.

Alice slowly got into the box and started peeing. "Now see, that wasn't too bad. Let me help you clean up and then we go to bed kitty. I think I really need a nap now." He wiped her, washed her hands and went to the bedroom. Alice slowly followed.

"You are allowed on the bed kitty." She slowly got on the bed and laid down. "Now kitty, I think I still need my release" he whispered and started touching her.

Alice moaned as he softly caressed her body. "I will take you from behind today, kitty, since you are already stretched wide and open for me" he said and turned Alice around.

He slowly pulled the plug out of her body and started lubing his dick. "Oh kitty, you look so hot with your little ears and paws" She started purring again and pushed her ass in his direction. "I know kitty, hold on for a sec and then we'll start...."

Jasper turned to his bag for the last time of the night and pulled a vibrator out of it.

He wouldn't let Alice see it so she didn't know what was coming.

"Just relax, kitty, I am going to make it good for you, I promise." He said and slowy pusched into her tight whole. Alice tensed for a moment, getting adjusted to his length and width. He pushed farther into her and startet moaning. At the same time. He thrusted the vibrator into her hot core and turned it on. Alice felt like she was exploding. She couldn't concentrate on anything at that moment. Her only hope was that Jasper would be spent soon so that she was allowed to come, because she was pretty sure, that after this night, she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Come for me, kitty" he screamed the same time he exploded into her and she was just happy to oblige and come at the same time.

Jasper took the cats ears of Alice head and unbuckled her gag. You did good tonight, Ali. I love you

Her answer was a soft whispered "Meeeeow".


End file.
